Jamie Roberts
Captain Jamie Roberts is the sister of Carl Roberts. She too is a police officer for the LAPD. She appears in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal 3, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. However, only in Twisted Metal 2 is she a solo driver. The other games she accompanies her brother. Twisted Metal 2 Capt. Roberts lost her brother to last year's contest. He was a good cop, like her, but Calypso sent him spiraling off into a mysterious location. When she wins, she plans to find her brother and reunite her family. Vehicle: Outlaw 2 :"Last year, Calypso banished my brother; sent him spiraling off into who knows where. He broke my heart and disgraced my family. This year, me and the rest of the LAPD got a little surprise for that burnt faced freak." Twisted Metal 3 Buzz and Jamie are frustrated Los Angeles police officers who have been trying to stop the Twisted Metal contest for several years. They plan to end the tournament, cuff its drivers and eradicate crime everywhere, right after they pick up three dozen donuts at the local quickie mart. This dynamic duo packs some serious heat. Vehicle: '''Outlaw '''Info: Female, 29 yrs, born in Los Angeles, California :"Two good cops in a world gone bad, the brother and sister duo hope to put a stop to Calypso once and for all. Winning the Twisted Metal contest will prove to the world that there is honor behind the badge, and good triumphs over evil!" 'Wish: '''To end the Twisted Metal tournament, arrest all of its contestants, and eradicate crime everywhere. Twisted Metal: Head-On Name: Captain Jamie Roberts, Sergeant Carl Roberts Vehicle: Outlaw 2 Jamie Roberts Age: 27 Height: 5’6” Weight: 135 Carl Roberts Age: 31 Height: 5’8” Weight: 165 After the events of ''Twisted Metal 2, Jamie and her brother returned to Earth with even stronger resolve to see the end of Twisted Metal. Working together, the duo intends to bring down Calypso and stop the vehicular blood sport once and for all. Although Jamie wishes to end the contest, she is unaware of her brother’s true agenda: to execute Calypso when the opportunity presents itself. In the Roberts' ending, they emerge triumphant for a third time, prompting Calypso to ask for their wish. Carl takes the opportunity to pull his gun on the villain, only for Jamie to protest. She points out that they could simply wish for the tournament to end, but Carl refuses to risk botching another wish. The disagreement escalates as Jamie realizes the depths of her brother's grudge against Calypso, reaching a point where she feels that Carl is no longer the man she knew. In frustration, Carl angrily tells Jamie "I wish you'd shut up!", which Calypso takes as their wish; moments later, Jamie's mouth dissolves into nothing, leaving her (literally) speechless and the siblings without their opportunity to stop Calypso and the Twisted Metal competition. Endings NZhkGFdmu3Q ZcBFZxKRwyA Trivia *It is believed that the Twisted Metal 3 tournament was held one year after Twisted Metal 2. However, according to Jamie's age, it is actually five years later. It is unknown if that is simply the next tournament she enters, or if the two tournaments are truly five years apart. *Jamie has black hair in every appearance aside from Twisted Metal 3, where her hair is blond. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters